


The Runaway half-blood

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aomine's a son of poseidon because of blue, Demigods, Kagami's a son of Hades, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PJO-AU for the aokaga fandom. Kagami chose to stay away from camp, leaving his few friends, when he was acknowledged by Hades. Just a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway half-blood

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami is 'the' son of Hades. Aomine is a son of Poseidon. I don't really have a valid reason why? But I love Nico as much as I love Kagami. And I've been waiting for PJO-au since forever. Anyway, the last time I read PJO was years ago, and some reference might be a bit different or wrong. Kagami's OOC, I think Aomine too. I'm so sorry! I hope some of you enjoy it. I haven't had the time to edit this so there are grammatical and spell errors ahead.

         

 

 

* * *

 

         “I’ll be honest. I never thought you’d be the sentimental type when you’re alone Ahomine.” A voice came out of nowhere, Aomine was sure that the he woke everybody up in camp by his ‘manly’ scream.

 

          After a whole minute of composing himself and trying to figure out that this is not a dream and yes Kagami Taiga is inside his cabin, looking exhausted and hungry and somewhat _different,_ he managed to talk.

 

“What the fuck?! Kagami!?” It’s not his nature to approach Kagami Taiga whenever he sees him, sure they were rivals and they’ve always been having a match in the arena since they were twelve but he has his pride damn it. This time, it’s an exemption. He hasn’t seen or heard the redhead for the past four months.

 

Besides, before Kagami disappeared, the redhead confessed to him. _He’ll tell you he likes you and the next day he’s nowhere to be found. Way to go to set me high and then leave me fall alone._ Aomine thinks often times.

 

          “You don’t need to scream so loud Aho.” Kagami shrugged while averting his gaze. He was standing near the glowing fountain and unlike Aomine, the redhead doesn’t look like he’s excited at all. In fact, he looked something the Son of Poseidon cannot point out.

 

Alright, looking by Kagami’s features, the boy needs food and a set of new clothes. His hair is longer, his jeans are tattered, he no longer wears the orange camp shirt or the necklace he always had when they were younger, he has a fading bruise on his right cheek, and his lower lip is covered with dried blood. Overall, Kagami’s appearance is pretty much normal for a half blood that is not staying in Camp Half Blood.

 

“W-where have you been!” He snarled. Yes he is angry. They may not be best of friends, still, the disappearance of the redhead had caused hiatus, that’s the reason and _not_ because he missed him.

 

Still looking at everywhere but the boy in front of him, Kagami clicked his tongue. That, for the past seventeen years of Aomine Daiki’s life, is the biggest shock he ever had. He was expecting the other boy to shout and bicker as well with an angry apology to conclude, but this guy in front of him just made an annoyed sound with a composure as good as Akashi’s.

 

With the agility he has, he flipped his bronze coin and pointed Riptide, his bronze sword, at the redhead’s face. “Who are you?” He asked.

 

          This is a joke right? He is the asshole. Akashi is the composed one. Kuroko is the expert of doing poker face. Kagami should be as tsundere as Midorima, cheerful like Kise but a bit toned down and less annoying, and a glutton like Murasakibara. But Kagami two point O is like him, Akashi and Kuroko combined.

 

          “Watch it Aomine.” Kagami sighs. “I already have enough injuries to last this month.” For the first time in months, their eyes met.

 

          The son of Poseidon thought the butterflies in his stomach died when Kagami run away from camp. Now, after so long, while looking at those red rubies, he realized that those butterflies just slept and can only function when the other boy is around. _It seems like they even multiplied._

 

          “Where have you been?” He asked, this time calmly. He heads to his bed and Kagami sat on the extra bunk.

 

          “Around. Look, I came here to warn you guys.” Kagami’s tone is serious. He didn’t beat around the bush, _so unlike you,_ Aomine thought.

 

          “Warn us about what?” At the back of his mind, a voice saying _not again_ is complaining. “If it’s about the Titan’s, then we already knew that.”

 

          “…Good then.” Kagami took another deep breath.

 

          “Where have you been?” He repeated. “Seriously Bakagami.”

 

          At that instant, the redhead decided to lie down and stared at the blue ceiling. Honestly, he doesn’t remember the last time that he was resting in a comfortable bed. “The only reason why I shadow travelled here in your cabin is to avoid questions.” He closed his eyes.

 

          They’ve been silent after that statement. Aomine was still in the middle of comprehending why the boy resting in his extra bunk was so cold when he’s supposed to be the one having that kind of attitude.

 

          “But I guess I need to explain myself as for payment for letting me stay here without telling Kuroko and the others.” Kagami covered his eyes using his arm.

 

          “I’m listening.” Aomine said.

 

          “To summarize it, after my father, Hades, claimed me, I realized that I don’t belong here.” He explained.

 

          “Bullshit.” Is the other boy’s answer.

 

          “Look, you will never understand.” Kagami said, once again calmly and coldly at the same time.

 

          “We’re all bastards here. Literally and figuratively.” Aomine’s tone rose.

 

          “But compared to us all bastards, I’m the most unwanted right?” The son of Hades chuckled.

 

          “Whatever, if you’re using that as an excuse-“

 

          “I’m not.” Kagami said before he can finish what he’s supposed to say. “This camp, Camp Half Blood, is _our_ home, for us demigods. And the longer I stay here the longer I make other demigods weary. Have you seen how they look at me? Have you heard what-“

 

          “Not all!” Aomine snarled. “How about Tetsu? Kise? Your brothers in the Hermes cabin?” _Me!_

 

“But a lot of people do.” Kagami chuckled bitterly. “You will never understand. You’re the son of Poseidon. Everyone loves you, looks up to you. You’re a hero.”

 

          “And you’re not?!” Aomine knew he’ll lose this argument. He himself saw how the others shunned the redhead. How he was treated, even by Mr D and sometimes Chiron looked at him like he was a threat. How he was kicked out of the Hermes cabin and forced to stay on his own little hut. How no one, not counting their small group, wanted to talk to him.

 

          “Camp Half Blood is a safe haven for the offspring of the Olympians.” Kagami, in his bitter tone, said. “Hades lives in the underworld and not in Mt. Olympus. He is avoided. He is unwanted.”

 

          “That’s not true.” Aomine tried to argue because even if he’s not rational he still wanted to let the other boy know that he still cared. _In my own way._

 

          “Anyway, I’m not going to stay long.” Kagami sat up once again, forcing a smile towards his rival, towards this special boy. “I came here to warn you as I already said. And yes, they’re recruiting demigods too, so be careful with spies.”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “I’ll help on the outside.” Kagami stated. “I’ll deal with some, and get more information about their plans.”

 

          “Wait-“

 

          “I’m staying with my dad.” He smiled once again. “He’s not what Disney portrayed, so don’t worry.”

 

          “Baka let me-“

 

          “Here take it.” He gave Aomine a glowing red stone. “If I die, that turns to black.”

 

          “Kagami…” Aomine snarled, the redhead had been cutting his sentence more than once by now. _I have to tell you something._ “Damn it!”

 

          The redhead was engulfed by the shadows he summoned and within a blink of an eye he was gone again.

 

          “I like you too.” Aomine said, talking to no one but the afterimage of Kagami. “Why the hell would you even tell me that and not even listen to answer?!”

 

 

 

After two months, Kagami showed up at Aomine’s cabin once again. This time, they did not talk. They can’t. Because the moment Aomine saw him, he needed to go to the Apollo cabin to call for Midorima and Kise for first aid remedies, and while doing so, he’s grip on the fading red stone is so hard that Kuroko forcefully took it away from him.

 

It was a first, but he prayed to Kagami’s dad to _please not yet permanently take Taiga away._

 

 


End file.
